


炮友修炼手册

by tianshangpiaode



Category: 434
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianshangpiaode/pseuds/tianshangpiaode





	炮友修炼手册

浴室里雾气弥漫，有细小的水珠从玻璃挡板流下，易烊千玺还没反应过来，就有人从后面贴了上来

“你洗的太慢了。”  
王俊凯把他转了过来，细密而黏腻的吻从额头落下，到鼻尖，却躲开了嘴唇，在下巴上细细的啃咬，搞得易烊千玺难耐的伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇。

吻从嘴角转到耳垂“要接吻吗？”

易烊千玺不答，搂住王俊凯的脖子，将嘴唇送了上去，紧接下来是难舍难分的唇齿交融，谁也不肯先放过谁。最后还是王俊凯先松开易烊千玺的唇。

“你这个小坏蛋。”王俊凯伸出舌尖舔舐被易烊千玺咬破的下唇，怀里的人唇瓣被吮吸的嫣红，看见自己的杰作不好意思的探出舌尖舔了舔对方被咬破的地方，既是抱歉也是安慰。

太乖了。王俊凯有些心跳加速，大概是浴室太热了吧。王俊凯拖着易烊千玺打算上床去，却在浴室门口被拉住

“唔....没穿衣服...”

“乖，反正一会要脱。”

“会被看见”

“不会，只有我能看你。”王俊凯欲望有些上头，怀里的人和他仿佛天生一对，亲吻已经无法满足他了，他不由自主的想要更多，想要吃掉怀里的人，想要让他从里到外都有自己的印记。  
两人从浴室一路亲吻到床上，王俊凯早就拉上了厚厚的窗帘，房间里只开了一盏昏黄的小壁灯，来不及被吞噎的津液随着下巴滴落，与来不及擦干的水珠合在一起，淫靡万分。

王俊凯一个翻身，让易烊千玺骑在自己身上，手从腰腹渐渐向上，探索着每一缕  
肌肤。

“别...痒...”易烊千玺瑟缩在他怀里，和白日里的样子不同，现在到像只被主人摸到餍足的猫咪。

王俊凯转而舔咬上易烊千玺的锁骨，直到啃出一个个嫣红的痕迹才满意的向下。

“喂！你别留痕迹啊！”

王俊凯不以为然“穿了衣服就看不见了。”

易烊千玺无奈的向后退了退，正好让王俊凯的阳具擦过自己的臀缝，把自己整了个满脸通红。

“这么急？”王俊凯从易烊千玺被逗弄成粉红色的胸膛抬起头问他

易烊千玺别过脸去不看他“能不能换个...姿势啊”

“害羞了？”王俊凯爱怜的亲亲易烊千玺羞红的耳垂，托着他的腰将人翻了个身摆成跪趴的姿势。亲吻从后背的蝴蝶骨开始顺沿而下，直到尾椎，随后便有黏腻的液体淋下，流过紧闭的穴口后沿着大腿根滴到床单上。

沾着润滑液的手指不停按压着紧闭的穴口，磨蹭着那可爱的褶皱，好半天王俊凯才探进一根手指。

“Jackson，放松，你夹太紧了。”

“唔....啊...”

大概是因为紧张，易烊千玺后穴不断地夹紧，向外推拒着王俊凯的手指，王俊凯便俯下身子温柔的侧过易烊千玺的脑袋和他亲吻，手指却是不断的向里推进，当王俊凯尝试着稍稍勾起埋在后穴里的手指时，身下的人的眉头就皱了起来。

“唔...好奇怪...你...等一下....”

“乖，不怕。”王俊凯另一只手握上了易烊千玺的性器开始来来回回的抚慰，指尖温柔的抚过马眼，又从下面的阴囊揉弄上来，见易烊千玺爽的哼哼唧唧的又恶意的捏了下龟头，满意的听见一声抽气声，随即又快速抚弄，不一会就让易烊千玺交代在了他手里。

“你是舒服了，我可还硬着呢。”王俊凯随手把手上的精液抹在了易烊千玺屁股上。

“喂你不要把那个东西乱抹啊！”易烊千玺把脸埋在手臂里弱弱喊道。

“你自己的还嫌弃啊？”

“谁嫌弃了...啊...你...你等等...”王俊凯趁着易烊千玺害羞的时候往他的后穴里又加了一根手指，两根手指来回勾弄着。

“我已经，从昨天晚上等到现在了。”

易烊千玺没来由的被这句话戳中，一下子软了下来，挺了挺腰。

“那你..轻一点啊....”

王俊凯往穴口上又倒了点润滑液，慢慢挤进了第三根手指，在小穴里来回抽动着，小心翼翼的抠弄着内壁，擦过一处小凸起时，易烊千玺的腰一下子就软了下来，王俊凯于是又故意按了按那里。

“是这里？”

“不...不要碰那里...”

王俊凯心里了然，明白自己找对了地方，于是更加用力的按压那处，搞得易烊千玺腰一个酸软就往下掉，王俊凯一下搂住他的身体，把人抱起来带到自己怀里。易烊千玺面色潮红，眼里都带有三分水色，王俊凯亲亲他的嘴唇问

“戳到舒服的地方了？”易烊千玺避过他的眼神不回答，王俊凯于是更大力的戳弄起那一点，满意的听见易烊千玺失神的呻吟。

“那我进来了。”王俊凯把手从易烊千玺的后穴撤出，握住自己的阴茎，龟头耀武扬威的顶在穴口，刚刚被手指撑开的小穴此刻一张一合的正欢，王俊凯挺着下身就插了进去。

“不行...不行...疼....”手指的粗细自然是比不上性器，易烊千玺不自觉的挺腰上逃，被王俊凯一把搂进怀里。

“乖，疼就咬我。”王俊凯凑到易烊千玺耳边低声说道，顺道还伸出舌头舔舐他的耳廓，把自己的肩膀送到易烊千玺的嘴边。

进入的过程被拉得无比漫长，初次开苞的后穴紧紧裹着王俊凯的阴茎，让王俊凯寸步难行，高热的肠壁由于紧张还不断收缩着，王俊凯不断亲吻易烊千玺的侧脸，好让他放松下来。

“唔....你还没...进来完吗？”易烊千玺的呻吟已经有了些许哭腔。

“宝贝乖，马上就好。”王俊凯握住易烊千玺的臀瓣向两边掰开，一鼓作气的把自己送了进去。  
“我屮艸芔茻，王俊凯你是不是想疼死我然后继承我的蚂蚁花呗！”王俊凯哭笑不得的看着身上的人儿，还有精力开玩笑，看来也不是那么疼。

度过了刚开始的磨合期，后穴渐渐不再开始排斥王俊凯的入侵，王俊凯也慢慢的抬起腰身寻找那一点，当擦过某一点时，易烊千玺浑身一抖，全身猛的一个哆嗦。铃口处也渗出液体。

“是这里？”王俊凯明知故问，下身故意狠狠顶过那一处。

“我...我不知道...啊.....好舒服....不行..你别顶那儿。”易烊千玺爽到脚趾蜷缩，反手握住身下的床单。

“好，我不顶。”王俊凯故意绕开那一点，每一次的抽插都只堪堪擦过敏感点，弄得易烊千玺不上不下的。

“啊...啊...不行..这样好难受啊....呜..你不要这样弄我...”后穴食髓知味的开始收缩，但却始终得不到满足。

“要我怎么做？嗯？”

“你顶....顶刚刚那一点嘛....拜托你....呜....”

“乖，想要就自己找。”

“呜.....”易烊千玺没办法，只能自己扭起腰来去够敏感点，没弄到几下就失了力气，靠在王俊凯肩头喘气。

“不行了？”王俊凯没有丝毫动作的意思，手缓缓的抚摸着易烊千玺的脊背。

“嗯....你动一下...动一下好不好....”易烊千玺声音小的像蚊子，大概是因为主动求欢的害羞，本就紧致的后穴又开始夹紧，搞得王俊凯差点精关失守。王俊凯这下算是彻底忍不住了，双手搂着易烊千玺的后背把他放到床上，把易烊千玺的大腿扛到自己肩上。两人紧紧相连的下体被王俊凯看的清清楚楚，原本粉嫩的穴口经过情爱的洗礼变得红肿，一圈殷红的嫩肉紧紧的包住王俊凯的茎身，看得王俊凯眼热，快速挺动起自己的腰身来。

“呜....太快了啊...你轻点啊....啊....”

“乖，叫我名字。”

“呜...王俊凯....王俊凯你...慢点啊...啊...”易烊千玺忍不住的流出了生理眼泪，前段的阴茎翘得老高，铃口不停的流着湿漉漉的液体。王俊凯却是干红了眼，每隔几次就将阴茎完全拔出再狠狠的全部没入。

“呜...不行了....要去了啊....呜....”王俊凯却一把抓住易烊千玺的阴茎，低下头亲了亲易烊千玺流着泪的眼睛。

“乖，等我一起。”

王俊凯最后加速冲刺几下，最后把阴茎抽了出来，和易烊千玺的并在一起，快速撸动几下让两个人都射了出来，王俊凯念在易烊千玺是第一次，没内射。

易烊千玺累的躺倒在床上大喘气，王俊凯则是起身走进浴室放水，易烊千玺突然生出一种自己被用了就丢的既视感，不过到也是，难道约炮完还能指望别人伺候你。易烊千玺费力的撑起腰去够床头柜上的抽纸，打算收拾一下自己时，王俊凯就从浴室里出来了。


End file.
